Cuddly Wolf
by ampora-babe
Summary: Stiles never thought Derek could be so cuddly. The older man never ceased to surprise him.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles sighed as Derek's lips moved gently against his own, his arms snaking up to wrap around his shoulders. "I didn't know you could be so gentle." he said quietly, pulling their lips apart for a brief second to speak.

The older man nudged his nose with his own "I can be full of surprises when I want to be." he gave Stiles another gentle peck on the lips, a small smile lighting up his features.

He smiled back, snuggling closer to his boyfriend "I can see that. You should surprise me like this more often. It's nice."

"It is, isn't it?" Derek pressed kisses to his forehead and the corners of his eyes "Especially because it makes you smile."

Stiles floundered for a reply to that for a few seconds, a blush dusting his cheeks "I love you." he settled on finally, capturing Derek's lips in another loving kiss, cupping his face in his hands.

Derek moved from resting his hands on the boys back to wrapping his arms around him, pulling him as close as possible. He could hear his heart stutter in his chest and the wolf took pride in knowing he had that effect on Stiles. He pulled away from kissing Stiles on the lips to pepper his face with kisses, enjoying the pleased noises he was making.

Stiles' chest felt heavy, heart swelling from the love Derek was raining on him. He'd never thought being held and kissed like this would feel so good, his body tingling the same way it did after an orgasm. He also never thought that Derek Hale, broody werewolf extraordinaire, would be the person that was making him feel that way, surprised he had other emotions besides angry and even more shocked to see he could do other things than fuck him senseless and slam him into walls in an attempt to intimidate him (and it worked. Quite well actually).

"I love you, too."

The words snapped Stiles from his thoughts "What?"

"You said you loved me, so I'm letting you know I love you, too." he replied simply.

The teen swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to you saying that."

Derek tilted his head to the side and Stiles couldn't help but think of a puppy "Why's that?"

He shrugged "I don't know. Just, maybe it's because you're Derek Hale and I'm Stiles Stilinski. I'm not complaining or anything but I just don't seem like the Alpha of Beacon Hills type."

"I have a soft spot for adorable, social outcasts." he teased.

"Hey! While that is sort of true it's very rude to point it out!" he pouted, letting his head drop to rest on the older mans chest.

"I'm just messing with you Stiles." he said softly, kissing the top his head "That and you apparently missed the part where I called you adorable."

"No, I heard it. I just refuse to acknowledge it." Stiles wasn't adorable, he was manly.

"Why, does it wound your manly pride." Derek rolled hi eyes, amused by his boyfriend's stubbornness "Fine, you're not adorable, you're irresistibly sexy and manly as fuck."

Stiles chuckled "Good to see you finally realized it. Glad we finally reached this important milestone in our relationship."

Derek had to stifle a laugh "You're an idiot, Stiles."

"But I'm your idiot and you love it. It's endearing." he countered, nuzzling the older mans jaw, sighing contentedly.

He shrugged "I guess so." he grabbed Stiles chin, tilting his face up so he could kiss him again. "You do know it's almost time for your dad to get home right?"

The teen nodded "I know, but I was thinking, maybe tonight would be a good time to tell him." he paused, waiting for Derek's answer.

He shrugged "Okay, if you want to. We will."

Stiles smiled and kissed him "Thank you sourwolf."

"Don't make me change my mind Stilenski."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek stiffened when he heard the Sheriff's cruiser pull into the driveway, a small jolt of fear coursing through him. He calmed a little when he felt a hDerek stiffened when he heard the Sheriff's cruiser pull into the driveway, a small jolt of fear coursing through him. He calmed a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder "Hey," Stiles said softly "It's gonna be okay. There's no need to worry."

Derek smiled at his mate's half-hearted attempt at trying to be reassuring "Babe, you're dad's the sheriff. I was an accused murder. One that he arrested. That and you're sixteen and I'm twenty-three. I have every right to be nervous and scared that this isn't going to go over well."

Stiles bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth "Yeah, well, when you put it like that but, you were cleared of those charges…"

"Don't have anything to say about the age difference, do you?"

Stiles shook his head, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck "No, no I don't."

Derek sighed. He heard keys turning in the door and felt like his heart had jumped into his throat. He quickly leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles' lips, one that he returned, and savored it just it in case it was their last. Because Derek couldn't shake the feeling that the sheriff would run him off and he'd never be able to come back.

They pulled away right before the door opened and the sheriff stepped in. He paused when he saw the two sitting on the couch "Oh, hello son… and Mr. Hale."

Derek grimaced at the term "Just call me Derek…. Please."

Mr. Stilinski nodded "Alright, I can do that. Now Stiles, would you mind explaining to me excatly why Derek Hale, an accused murderer, is in my house?"

"He was cleared of those charges!"

"Stiles!"

the teen shrunk back a bit at the tome of his fathers voice "Okay, well, this hasn't gotten off on what I'd call a good start."

Derek snorted "Really? You don't say?"

Stiles glared at him, snapping out a "Shut up!" at his boyfriend before looking back at his father "Okay, so, you see, the reason he's in our house is because." he paused and swallowed, eyes darting between the sheriff and Derek.

"Because?" his father prompted.

"Be-be-because we-we're dating. Derek and I are." he braced himself for what was to come next.

His dad sighed, bringing a hand up to rub his forehead "So that's why he's in my house."

Derek glanced over at Stiles "See, I told you this wasn't going to go over well."

Before Stiles could say something in reply the sheriff cut in "Hold on a minute now. Don't start putting words in my mouth. I mean I can't say I'm exactly thrilled seeing as how my son's too young for you but…. So long as he's happy."

"I am, dad."

"And so long as, assuming you're having sex, you use protection."

"Dad!" Stiles practically shrieked, jumping a few inches off the couch.

"What!? I'm just saying. "

Derek chuckled and Stiles covered his face to hide his embarrassment "Don't worry, Mr. Stilinski. We do."

Stiles felt like he was about to burst into flames "Oh my God, why even?"

The sheriff smiled and so did Derek "Look at it this way, babe, at least he's not forbidding us from seeing each other."

Stiles peaked out from behind his hands and stared at his dad "Uh yeah, thanks for that."

"It's no problem kiddo. Now, do you want to stay for dinner Derek, or are you leaving now that the cats out of the bag?"

He smiled wider "I'd love to."


End file.
